


The Very First Time

by ddoni



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoni/pseuds/ddoni
Summary: 二十八岁的纽特回到了他真正成为Alpha的那个晚上。





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> 全是我瞎几把写的

-  
纽特·斯卡曼德起先是个古怪的儿童，后长成了一名古怪的青年。他不像一般的孩子喜欢夏天和玩具商店的小玩意，更敏于诸般奇怪的造物而讷于言。或许继承自母亲的兴趣爱好发展得太过于庞杂繁复，累住了青年的生长，他从十七岁往后就再没有长过个子，而忒修斯却将这一时间押后了四年，成功而稳定的比纽特高出大半个头来，以至于纽特不时会被忒修斯打趣他的“小”。

“我的小月亮。”  
往往是这样开头，忒修斯的语气很轻松，是和接下来的话非常不相称的一种快乐：“你要是一直这样可怎么办呢？”

斯卡曼德先生记得十分清楚，忒修斯最后一次这样说，是在他十七岁的圣诞节前。  
忒修斯则辩称他倒是希望纽特能一直长到22岁，比他高大也没问题，个子高矮又不是羞辱，而且他的话并不只是指纽特不肯再长高的事，这点纽特应该比他还要清楚。  
是的，忒修斯在说什么，斯卡曼德十分清楚。  
因为他已经二十八岁了。

二十八岁遇上了十七岁会怎么样？  
斯卡曼德开始犯了一会迷糊，不知道发生了什么。他先是瞧见了一个紧张的拔出魔杖对着自己的少年人，再通过周围环境认出来他的所在——他在家，面对面坐着十七岁的自己，两人中更年轻的正有些不知所措而警惕的看着自己。  
“你是谁？”  
更年轻的人提问，斯卡曼德偏着头瞧地板上毯子熟悉的纹路，斟酌着说：“纽特·斯卡曼德……不不，我不是在叫你，这事的确很奇怪但是——事情就是这样，我也是纽特·斯卡曼德。”

斯卡曼德觉得十分不适，不过和自己打交道总比和别人轻松：他有些紧张的和纽特打招呼，试图解释发生了什么，虽然他也不清楚他由何越过时间，斯卡曼德询问了现在的时间去印证他的猜想，得到肯定的答复后，他很快想起一件必须告诉另一个纽特的事。  
而对于十七岁的纽特来说，一位不速之客就算是“未来的自己”，也只能让他更加紧张。老斯卡曼德夫妇要享受一次充满爱的新年之旅，成年的大儿子却公务缠身，留下他一个过圣诞实在可怜，所以纽特从学校请了假来陪伴他的哥哥。他看向墙壁上的挂钟，然后捉紧了衣服下摆，目光偶然发现另一个纽特和自己的动作就像在照镜子。他有些相信对方的说辞了，那个人和自己相似但更成熟，那很像他，举手投足却有令人信服的风采，而且看上去知道时间再走下去他会迎接谁。

忒修斯。  
他亲缘意义上的哥哥，想逃离也想倚仗的臂膀，他刚刚得到的恋人。

“茶？”纽特终于想起一点待客之道，从蜷缩的状态中舒展开一点。  
斯卡曼德很快回过神来：“哦……谢谢。好的。”  
“那么，你知道怎么回去吗？”  
纽特问，尽量让自己看起来没那么焦灼。虽然纽特相信自己面对着年长十来岁的自己也同意这是桩奇遇，可时间，他们都看到了忒修斯的表针，它已经跳到了代表回程那块小小的黄色块里。  
斯卡曼德捧着茶杯苦笑起来：“我恐怕不能给你让你满意的答案。”  
“噢……噢。好吧，没关系的，我们可以一起吃晚餐，这也是你的家——希望这么说不会太奇怪……”  
纽特看上去有点失望。斯卡曼德知道纽特在盼望什么，他面前的茶汤深红清亮，热气袅袅，他在里面看见一双眼睛，猛然醒悟他从来到这里开始就不慌不忙的原因。  
他会看见年轻的忒修斯，在现在这样一个美妙的时间里。  
他几乎是立刻就转变了心意，决定闭口不言，他本打算让纽特安心点，不过他知道除了让他再惴惴那么一会儿以外，他不说也没什么害处。这会儿的纽特还算不得一个真正的大人呢，既然他在，他们可以留下点更美好的记忆。

纽特又看向了表，忒修斯的指针好像这么长时间都没动过，他向斯卡曼德投去了一个小心翼翼的眼神，他不敢明白的表示要是没有你我可就出去接人了的欲求。  
斯卡曼德却善解人意的说：“他会带回来你想要的。”  
纽特的心脏狂跳起来，但他嗫嚅着，似乎想要问个问题。

忒修斯在十分钟后回到了家，带着屋里两个人期待的一切。  
那个傲罗在楼下换了双轻便的鞋子才噔噔噔跑上楼来，一边叫着纽特的名字：“纽特！该死的加布害我足足加了这么久的班……你要是睡着了可不行！纽特！”  
纽特从沙发里跳出来：“我没有——”  
斯卡曼德把杯子放回了桌上，有些紧张的看着自己的鞋尖，听着那对兄弟小声的咕哝着什么。会是雪的味道——斯卡曼德慢慢的平静下来，知道忒修斯会带回来这时节外头的冷风。他的大衣上会沾上轻薄的雪片，在纽特被他拥入怀抱时融化成冰凉的水珠，好歹把纽特隐隐发热的脸颊镇静下来，初雪冰凉而清冽的冷意再后面会是什么，纽特将第一次知道。

那是柔和的木质气息，混合了杏仁的甜味，斯卡曼德非常熟悉。那气息起先冷冽的像是雪窝子里的不冻泉，而后越来越甜，忒修斯对他的信息素气味毫无办法，斯卡曼德家的大儿子不知道自己日后会在纽特眼里变成一颗甜蜜的过分的杏仁糖，一块松软可口的小蛋糕，昭然若揭的冲纽特伸出手，招呼他来把他全部吃下。  
不过纽特的青春期来得过于晚，他一直没法嗅到忒修斯的味道，哪怕他和忒修斯曾经在忒休斯的房间里用手指和其他的方式解决过忒修斯那些因为长期服用抑制剂在热潮期外也会湿漉漉的“小问题”。  
忒修斯是个初出茅庐的新人，他很可能会忘记日期，以至于忘记那么一次按时吃下他的药剂。  
而后发生了什么，斯卡曼德都记得。

忒修斯跟在纽特的后面，慢慢走到斯卡曼德的对面。  
那对兄弟坐了下来，斯卡曼德的手指在自己的衣物上轻轻的揪着一根不存在的线头，仿佛过了一个世纪那么长的时间，他才听见忒休斯的声音。  
“圣诞快乐——纽特？”  
斯卡曼德猛地抬起头来。  
忒修斯，十九岁的忒修斯，现在重新出现在他的面前了。

所以事情就是现在斯卡曼德家的壁炉边围着三个人，十七岁的纽特，十九岁的忒修斯，二十八岁的、未来的纽特。  
斯卡曼德知道纽特复学的事，也知道忒修斯在转过年去就会第一次参与一次并不危险的围剿行动，他在苹果派和橙子酒的香气中隔着烛光的面容摇摇晃晃的，像是对面的两个人暂时的一个无所不知的神明。他老实的坦承自己和他那个时候的忒修斯已经很久没见过面了，但他们的关系和现在的他们一样稳固（可能要更稳固些），对此纽特长出了一口气，看上去安心极了。忒修斯揽着纽特的肩膀问：“那么，这个家伙，他还是没肯听我的话老老实实的去魔法部对吧？我们近来因为这话题吵了好几次了。”  
斯卡曼德朝纽特那儿递过去一个眼神：“唔，我可说不准他会不会听了我的答案后改主意。”  
忒修斯大笑起来，手掌抬起握住了弟弟的下颌，轻轻曲起手指摩挲起少年人的脸颊：“像是你会做的事情，huh？”  
纽特的脸色不太好，忒修斯扭过头在他的侧脸啄了一下，希望纽特没有因为他一句话又觉得被冒犯了——他的弟弟对上自己的时候总是没那么有风度。他因为纽特别过脸躲开更多的亲吻而惊愕，试图和纽特讲讲道理，反正屋子里另一个人就是他自己，那纽特怕什么羞呢？  
纽特别扭的试图把自己从忒修斯的肩膀下摘出来，隐秘的用远离忒修斯的手指掐住靠近大腿的裤子拽了拽。他勃起了，纽特紧张得要命，他耻于自己在还有“外人”的情况下毫无预兆的硬了起来，不，也不能这么说，说他没期望着这个没有父母的夜晚他和忒修斯不做点别的事绝对是假话，可他不应该这么早……他们甚至还没从炉子里取出填满馅料的火鸡。太令人难为情了。  
斯卡曼德却比他们两个都明白眼下是什么情况。他清清嗓子，想要冷静的指出，通红的脸色却出卖了他：“Theo，你发情了。”  
纽特比忒修斯还要吃惊。他看向忒修斯，他的兄长没有反驳斯卡曼德，只是看着他，像在询问为什么斯卡曼德会知道。  
斯卡曼德把脸转到了一边去，睨着忒修斯，有些闪躲的回答他：“我是忒修斯的Alpha……”  
纽特眨了眨眼，脑袋里仿佛嗡了一声。他感受到自己正被前所未有的热意拥抱着，而忒修斯听了斯卡曼德的话，转向自己，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。忒修斯发出一声叹息，轻柔的像飘落在纽特心脏的一朵羽毛。  
“……Artemis。My baby boy。”

斯卡曼德记得他曾经享有什么样的悸动——纽特第一次闻到Omega甜美的气息，如同深入一片瑰奇的松林。  
有很长一段时间纽特认为忒修斯是故意的，他们从来没有探讨过这个问题，但是纽特的分化过程有些痛苦，他被迫在大量的Omega信息素的引导下强行成为了能满足那个滴着水的小屁股的Alpha。他们此前都以为纽特会是一个Beta的，他单纯无害，怎么看都没有攻击性，不像是会把人钉在他们阴茎上尖叫的家伙，而且Beta不会让Omega怀孕，这对兄弟都会满意的。  
可来自未来的纽特正在肆无忌惮的用他的信息素攻击那个处于发情期的Omega，证明着他完全有让忒修斯怀上一个小崽子的能力，纽特只是分化的晚而已。  
纽特摸到忒修斯发热的手掌，他的兄长掌心和面颊干燥，亲吻他的嘴唇却柔软潮湿。  
忒修斯在吻的间隙问纽特这是我的圣诞礼物吗？他的弟弟不再是个小孩子了，纽特抓着他的手按在少年人鼓胀的裆部。而他们的不速之客不知何时走到他们的身边，比少年结实的臂膀拥抱住他的背脊，火热的胸膛在他身后，隔着两层衬衫的布料，斯卡曼德的舌尖在他颈后游走，Alpha铺天盖地的信息素席卷了忒修斯每一处感知。  
梅林在上，他在那一刻湿的要命。忒修斯需要一根阴茎，他早就过了在圣诞树上挂袜子的年纪，他想也没有哪个圣诞老人会在魔法袜子里放一个男人去满足大孩子的坏欲望，可现在，他手里握着纽特硬挺的欲望，身后也有不容忽视的热力传来。  
他得到了两个。

要忒休斯承认是一件很困难的事。承认他其实外衣口袋里就有一只抑制剂，但是他选择在纽特的身边放纵自己这一个晚上。  
一个发情期的Omega，和他迟迟没有分化出亚性别的兄弟，他像是个不怀好意的引导者，早就决定要引诱和他相同的骨与血。不管怎么想那都下流极了，毫无疑问他是个权威的兄长，因为纽特有时会怕他，可他也无数次在纽特的床上摇晃着屁股，他祈求男孩掌控他、玩弄他。忒修斯没有过Alpha，因为此前纽特还不算是个真正的，而他只有纽特一个，由此他不知道Omega会在Alpha们的信息素下疯狂成流着水的小贱货，虽然在忒修斯的梦里，他早就做过一百次纽特的婊子了。  
而斯卡曼德心怀鬼胎，他瞧见纽特涨得通红的脸，轻声安抚着：“没关系的，别怕……会有些痛，但你可以让Theo满足。”  
纽特没有接话，他觉得自己快烧着了。斯卡曼德就是他自己，他相信自己可以信任他，然后他看向忒修斯，他的兄弟靠在斯卡曼德怀里，衬衫下摆被从裤子里拽了出来，另一个男人的小臂消失在浆洗得白净挺括的布料之下。忒修斯硬了——他看得到忒修斯西裤下了然的突起，他也察觉到了什么不一样了。  
他几乎克制不住想要忒修斯的欲望，空气里甘美的甜味诱使纽特膝行两步，少年的指尖从忒修斯的大腿上抚过，忒修斯既然抬头看他，半张着嘴唇，那便是要他们亲吻的请求。

壁炉里的木柴散发着松脂燃烧的香味，温暖陈腻，纽特发觉地毯上有一片亮晶晶的水渍，他得在回学校之前清理干净。忒修斯是不会这么做的，他不会注意到。看着二十八岁的斯卡曼德的动作时纽特尚有些茫然，他记得自己和忒修斯分享了同一杯橙子酒，热力只够他的胃烧起来，可忒修斯像是整个人刚从热水里捞出来，他湿漉漉的，抬起手臂横在了眼睛上，发出一声难耐的鼻音。  
——玩砸了。忒休斯想。  
他现在还有机会让纽特去帮他拿出那只针剂打下去，但纽特不像是会帮助他的样子。忒修斯光裸的腿在纽特的身边，他正跪伏在青年的双腿间，熟稔的将手指打着转伸进忒修斯潮湿的洞里，潮热的呼吸喷在不安的胀立起来的阴茎上。所以忒修斯也想让纽特动动他总是有些紧张的抿起来的嘴巴、来帮他的忙。  
那小子根本就没学什么好东西！要是让忒修斯知道是谁教了纽特扒人衣服的咒语，他保准要把他咒到明年去。他在斯卡曼德的怀里，一会想着他应该离开，这是他跟纽特的事，一会又听见一个声音说那也是纽特，他是主动亲吻、诱惑纽特的那个人。斯卡曼德亲他的肩膀，把阴茎在他骶骨处小幅度的磨蹭着，而纽特用上了他的另一只手，忒修斯惊叫一声，在他为自己创造的黑暗里因为身体被打开的方式紧张得整个人都紧绷了。纽特的两根手指在拉扯他不住翕合的入口，忒修斯险些以为自己要被撕开了，斯卡曼德就在他后面安抚地轻声嘘着，他说放松点，你想要的……哥哥。已经长成的男人的声音在胸腔里震荡，忒修斯唇间溢出微小的一声轻哼。纽特已经够久没这样叫过他了。  
“你不会被标记的……就算到我那个时候你仍未被标记。”  
斯卡曼德在忒修斯耳边说，试图让忒修斯安心，可他的唇齿不肯离开Omega散发着雪松和杏仁味道的脖颈，若即若离的亲吻和Alpha的气息让人发狂，斯卡曼德的手指。忒修斯被纽特的手指玩弄不住溢出透明液体的洞一次次咬紧兄弟的指节，在纽特抽出它们的时候被巨大的失落攫住了。  
纽特……纽特。忒修斯想呼唤这名字，抓住这机会，斯卡曼德将拇指伸进了他的嘴里，摸到口腔内柔嫩的粘膜。更成熟的Alpha让他没法指导纽特该干什么了，他只能无助的在他人的手掌下颤抖，被斯卡曼德捏着乳头，腰像是一条离水的鱼弹起来。斯卡曼德开始舔舐他的耳廓了，那声音盖过了木柴燃烧噼啪的声响，下流的能直接钻进忒休斯的脑子。  
“唔……”  
指头挤开牙齿，忒修斯仰起头，他靠在斯卡曼德的身上，任由指腹辗过上颚，傲罗搭上纽特的肩膀，手掌贴着的肌肤烫的厉害，好像地底下翻滚的岩浆。  
纽特在用他们都十分熟悉的方式打开Omega的身体。细长的手指随着手腕的动作戳刺柔嫩的穴肉，发出咕叽咕叽的声响。汗水顺着他的额头流进眼睛里，发涩的感觉让纽特不得不眨眼，地毯上的水渍更大了，斯卡曼德可能是故意的，他留下忒修斯的衬衫却解开每一粒扣子，它根本没法挡住任何东西。纽特看见斯卡曼德在忒修斯的胸口揉捏的手，几年后的他将他们稳重自持的兄长胸前弄成了一片粉红色，皮肤上留着指印，虎口卡在肌肉的下缘向内推以后，忒修斯就像是暂时拥有了女人的乳房。  
纽特被烫着了一样转开了目光，可下面是湿透了的忒修斯和他想要现在就插进温暖的所在的阴茎，上面……忒修斯的脸比他的信息素更加诱人。亮晶晶的口水从他的唇角溢出来，他从来不知道忒修斯会露出这副表情。  
斯卡曼德招呼着纽特：“做点什么吧，Theo在等着你。”  
男人的手背上有已经愈合的伤口，沾着口水的指头从忒修斯的髋骨两侧探了下去。纽特没法让自己不去看斯卡曼德做了什么。他一边羞耻的为自己手淫一边试图把第四根手指也挤进忒修斯的身体里，看着斯卡曼德的手掌从忒修斯深色的毛发里握住流水的阴茎，让忒修斯在他们的手中喘息低吟，斯卡曼德在向纽特展示……纽特推起忒修斯的膝弯，这个每粒雀斑都仿佛红起来的小伙子有那么点没来由的恼火，斯卡曼德在向他宣称他更懂得忒修斯。忒修斯的手指在地毯上抓着，可惜他们没有长绒地毯，他只能在纽特赌气似的整个进入他时死死的咬紧了下唇，在快感越过鞭笞般的疼痛后喘息着推抵着纽特的胸膛，断断续续地问他：“你打算……嗯……用你的家伙、杀了我吗？”  
斯卡曼德的轻笑在纽特的回答之前。他轻轻啄吻忒修斯的后颈，然后收回手推着他的背，把人推进了纽特的怀里。“他不会的，他找不到比你更好的Omega。”他说。  
忒修斯现在还是太瘦了。斯卡曼德沾着忒修斯前液的指尖缓慢地顺着光裸的脊柱滑下，在最低的腰椎处停下。那骨节突出得像是只有一层纸包裹着它，但纸张却没有这样光滑柔韧，也没有他哥哥身上的温度。  
忒修斯趴在地上对他翘起屁股邀请他的时候，就是这几节骨头让他把腰塌下去、昂起头转回来渴求的看着自己。斯卡曼德的向下按了按，似乎想知道下陷得那样深的骨骼会否如自己想象般脆弱，被自己按着就那样断掉了。不过他早知道不会的，忒修斯比他看起来更坚韧，斯卡曼德随便怎么让他跪着，或是趴在墙上被他从后面干，那瘦削的腰都能摆动成绷断理智的弧度，让身体里的家伙更深的辗过敏感的腺体。忒修斯可以承受更多。  
再向下他就能揉捏忒修斯的臀肉了。斯卡曼德的喉结滚动，可现在忒修斯没有分开大腿跪在他们的房间，这甚至不是他的忒修斯。Alpha涨得发疼，看着忒修斯骑在纽特身上，新的Alpha的阴茎在Omega泥泞一片的股间进出着，忒修斯为他体内把他抛上云端的阴茎夹着纽特的腰。  
他有种古怪的感觉，斯卡曼德跪坐在忒修斯和纽特身后，得不到纾解的阴茎因为他懒洋洋的动作不满的跳动着。忒修斯现在比他小得多，连声音都没有日后那么沉稳，随着纽特的动作尖叫着把他自己钉在能插进他生殖腔里的阴茎上，和每个他们这年纪的下流男孩一样被发情期弄成不知餍足、只会流着水要求干他的Alpha再用力点再粗暴点对待他们的小妖精。他的杏仁糖，放荡又癫狂的骑着纽特，捧着纽特的脸，他们吻得旁若无人到令人妒忌。  
很快小一点的Alpha就会第一次在Omega体内温柔潮湿的生殖腔里第一次成结，他可能会因为Omega带着调侃笑意的眼神被羞惭感淹没，为Omega尤不餍足的把他的阴茎上每滴精液舔舐干净、用同样柔软的口腔再次让他硬起来抓紧忒修斯的头发，斯卡曼德从记忆里回过神，他舔了舔嘴唇，手指滑到更深更隐秘的地界。  
他想忒修斯也不会拒绝他的。青年的鼻尖蹭着他兄弟的脸，斯卡曼德的手指摸到湿滑的肠壁时，听见忒修斯正在说话。  
“fvck me harder you little beast。”


End file.
